kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobu Ōmiya/Gallery
Official Arts Kinmosa key 1.jpg|Anime key visual. Kinmosa_key_2.jpg|Anime key visual. Kinmosa_key_3.jpg|Anime key visual. Kinmosa_key_4.jpg|Anime key visual. stage-1.png|Sino's bio. cf1_1.png|Sino's face illustrations. cf1_2.png|Sino's face illustrations. B5d4021f560b45df64c565f68a2d54f8.jpg Gochiusa and Kinmoza crossover official art.png Manga Appearances M1ch2.png M1ch1pic.png M1frills.png M1art2.png M1art.png Anime Screenshots Season 1 The Wonderland's Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 1.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 4.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 5.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 11.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 21.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 24.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 27.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 41.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 34.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 39.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 44.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 50.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 56.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 58.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 59.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 62.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 71.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 72.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 78.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 79.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 2.png Although I'm Small E2 137 4.png E2 137 3.png E2 137 2.png E2 133.png E2 130.png E2 129.png E2 127.png E2 126.png E2 125.png E2 124.png E2 123.png E2 119.png E2 114.png E2 111.png E2 109.png E2 108.png E2 103.png E2 99.png E2 98.png E2 97.png E2 96.png E2 95.png E2 92.png E2 90.png E2 89.png E2 88.png E2 81.png E2 82.png E2 78.png E2 77.png E2 75.png E2 74.png E2 73.png E2 72.png E2 71.png E2 70.png E2 68.png E2 67.png E2 66.png E2 64.png E2 63.png E2 62.png E2 60.png E2 6.png E2 58.png E2 57.png E2 56.png E2 55.png E2 50.png E2 48.png E2 47.png E2 46.png E2 4.png E2 37.png E2 36.png E2 31.png E2 29.png E2 28.png E2 22.png E2 21.png E2 20.png E2 11.png E2 14.png What Kind of Friends I Can Make? E3 109.png E3 108.png E3 106.png E3 105.png E3 102.png E3 101.png E3 100.png E3 92.png E3 91.png E3 87.png E3 83.png E3 81.png E3 80.png E3 79.png E3 76.png E3 69.png E3 68.png E3 54.png E3 57.png E3 53.png E3 51.png E3 5.png E3 46.png E3 45.png E3 41.png E3 40.png E3 4.png E3 37.png E3 32.png E3 28.png E3 26.png E3 25.png E3 24.png E3 23.png E3 22.png E3 21.png E3 19.png E3 17.png E3 14.png E3 13.png E3 12.png E3 11.png E3 10.png Aya Nervous in the Rain Kin-iro Mosaic - 04 10.47.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 04 11.40.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 04 19.51.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 04 20.15.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 04 23.35.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 04 23.55.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 04 05.40.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 04 06.02.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 04 08.01.png Together with Sister Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 23.56.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 22.55.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 23.12.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 20.02.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 20.00.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 19.56.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 19.40.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 16.11.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 15.09.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 14.57.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 11.38.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 12.01.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 03.33.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 00.10.png Golden Alice, Golden Karen 6titlecard.png 6Dressy.png Starving Karen 7tears.png 7AyaRun.png 7tired.png 7CardSakura.png What Day is Today? 8Ayastand.png 8Calendar.png 8bedroom.png 8Bed.png 8dreamy.png 8card2.png 8Sniffle.png 8Meido.png 8Grrrrrr.png 8BlushingAlice.png 9Shinoninja.png 9redarrow.png 9Ayastartled.png 9kick.png 9card2.png 9card.png 9waaaaaah.png The Lovely Family of Five 10sleepytwins.png 10shock.png 10cheering.png 10card4.png See How Much I Love You 11snowman.png 11SantaKaren.png 11confused.png 11card4.png 11card3.png 11Card.png 11teddybear.png 11Shinosurprised.png 11rock.png 11dreamshino.png 11Cheesu!.png 11cardchristmas.png 11brrrr.png Golden Times 12twoprincesses.png 12shoulderub.png 12Mermaidprincess.png 12happy.png Ayaya's Mermaid Singing.jpg|Shinobu's Rescued By Aya Komichi Spring is Here S2E1peaceful.png S2E1morning.png S2E1pigtails.png S2E1buns.png S2E1bed.png Present For You S2E2sweets.png S2E2awkward.png You're So Bright S2E3gloom.png Rain or Shine S2E4pillow.png|Alice & Dakimakura Shinobu S2E4idea.png Come Play with Your Big Sister S2E5money.png S2E5group.png S2E5.png The Girl on My Mind My Dear Hero S2E7uh.png S2E7bed.png Kicking From Bedroom Of Hell.jpg Almost Summer Vacation S2E8hermit.png|Shinobu's Hermit Phobic It's A Flag To Australia.jpg A Special Day S3E9style.png S3E9dressup.png S3E9dress.png S3E9blue.png S3E9.png A Summer Debut With Hair Grown of Shinobu.jpg Seaside Promise S2E10toys.png S2E10tears.png S2E10shino.png|Shinobu Surrender On Beach S2E10shine.png S2E10group.png S2E10castle.png Mother Nature Defeated Shinobu.jpg Shinobu's Difficult For Swimming Level Than Twin Sister Ayaya Or Rize.jpg Shinobu Is A Bad Swimmer.jpg|Shinobu is A Bad Swimmer Shinobu Still Phobic of A Gangster of the sea.jpg|Shinobu's Hermit's Phobic (Again) A Long Night S2E11summon.png S2E11sleep.png S2E11rub.png S2E11ice.png Wave Goodbye Shinobu!!!.jpg Because I Love You More Than Anything Playing Card Game At Day.jpg Ayaya & Youko Feel A Winner In Card Game After Shino Reach The limit.jpg And woke up fast after a brief news About Alice Return.jpg A Happy News For Ayaya & Youko About return of the blonde Girls.jpg S2E12work.png S2E12uh.png S2E12blonde.png S2E12best.png Shino-Chan Call A Phone Within Translate Rapidly In English.jpg Shino's More Say Hello & Became Permanent Speak English On Her Graduate.jpg Video Games Miracle Girls Festival Miracle-Girls-Festival-74.jpg 16-miracle-girls-festival-32.jpg Category:Characters Category:Image galleries